Taking Aim
by Skelerose
Summary: This story follows a teenaged Frisk as she stumbles into the different alternate universes. This will include Undertale, Underswap, and Underfell. There will be smut and drama along the way. No ocs. Frisk/UTSans Frisk/UF Sans Frisk/USPaps Frisk/UFPaps. Enjoy the ride. Rated M
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

They had just arrived, carrying with them items from the previous reset. The walk was treacherous and the air chill but they wouldn't notice it. They had too much fire in their spirit. Frisk took power over the other most of the time after their genocide run. She knew this would now be the norm. Chara did come out, if only to give vulgar remarks about the other. They were older now, no longer a child. Having spent reset after reset in the underground.

"Cant you fucking stop for a minute?" Chara sighed. "That piece of trash will still be there even if we took an eternity to get to Snowdin."

"Thats not the point, Char." Frisk thought to herself, noticing her chilled skin. "I'm at least trying to get to the inn before we freeze to death." Her boots crunched the snow beneath them. "What went wrong last time anyways?"

Chara scoffed. "I'm not sure, but you definitely pissed off Sans more than I did this time." Their heart sank.

"I'm not sure what happened though, I didn't dust anyone." They thought.

Everything seemed different, the air was colder and the ice more prevalent than the last. They searched for any signs of life.

"There. There's a fucking trap." They eyed the netting above a tree branch. "Finally we're getting somewhere."

"This is different." Frisk eyes the branch, looking for familiar puzzles or even a friendly skeleton waiting on the other side. "Should we trigger it?"

"Are you fucking for real Frisk? Why. Why would we do that." Chara felt immense fear at being caught by the genocide Sans. "I don't think I can stand anymore gashes to my flesh or worse."

"If I get caught I can apologize." They looked down at their feet and took a step closer.

"Fuck you! God, it's like you aren't the one feeling any pain everytime we do this." They kept walking. "I mean I just can't believe you sometimes. I'm glad you want to face your demons but I'd rather not."

Frisk stood below the netting not sure when it would fall, if at all. They gazed up at the contraption in confusion. Chara attempted to move them however they remained.

"Holy fuck! Why are you such a goddamn idiot!? This is why you forced me to commit genocide all those times...because you don't know what the fuck you're doing."

"Chara. Please." She tried to focus on the task at hand. They knelt at the pulley, noticing a figure emerge from the treeline.

"Ya know you shouldn't let her talk like that." It was a familiar voice.

Frisk ran towards him, hands outward in a hugging motion.

"Hey, what's up." He didn't seem all too thrilled to be seeing them.

"I'm sorry." They signed, immediately getting to the point. "I don't know what happened all I know is that you killed us. It had to be for a good reason."

Sans looked confused. "Thats funny." He looked at them intently. "Did ya hit your head or something?"

They shook their head. "I'm not playing around, Sans."

"-'m not either." He gave their head a consoling pat. "I really didn't kill ya last time. You didn't make it to the judgement hall. As a matter of fact...You weren't seen anywhere this time." He accepted their hug. "I was gettin kinda worried."

They were shocked. "I know for a damn fact that he slaughtered us." Chara stated as they only eyed Sans. "I think he's fucking with us. It's why I don't trust him. One fucked up monster who only wants to mess with us. He probably wants to keep killing us for fun."

"Ya don't trust me." Although they couldn't speak, he somehow interpreted their feelings. "Have I ever given ya a reason not to?"

Chara emerged. "Let's fucking see, all those times you killed me, yes. You have."

Sans put his hands in his pockets. "Not my fault ya had to go around killing everything. I may absolutely despise you. But Frisk? I wouldn't do that to 'er." Frisk had returned, looking colder than ever.

"-'kay look, how about we stop fucking around and get you inside somewhere warm." His arm grabbed them. "Then we can talk."

They teleported just outside of his house in Snowdin. Sans swung open the door, taking notice of the smell.

"Guess Paps is cooking...which is good for ya because it looks like you've been wondering around all night."

They looked awful, hair and skin wet with snow with a half torn shirt. They didn't see the extent of their injuries until they were in the light.

Sans immediately noticed the trail of blood they were leaving behind. He grabbed them to inspect them, seeing wounds that could only be inflicted by himself.

"Paps!" Fear struck him. "I need you!"

"I'm fine." Frisk signed.

The larger monster took his call seriously, barging in the room. "THE CHILD!" He exclaimed. "Where have you been!"

"I'm not a child anymore and I-" They tried to finish signing but were interrupted.

"Paps they need a healing like, asap." Cold hands lifted their shirt, exposing flesh wounds. Frisk winced at the sting of wet fabric peeling at it.

They were taken to the bathroom. "Can we remove this?" Paps questioned, tugging at her tattered top.

Sans noticed their discomfort. "I'll go get 'em something clean to put on."

"It'd probably be better if they cleaned up first...to prevent infection." Paps motioned them to the shower, handing them a large towel. "Take your time human."

Frisk inspected herself once again in the mirror. "Why didn't these wounds heal after restarting?"

"That fuckface is probably messing with us again. There's no way any other monster could still leave marks on us after a reset."

"Chara, I really don't think he can do anything like that." Frisk halted, staring at herself in the mirror. "Are we missing time? Did we go unconscious at all after resetting?" They shook their head no. "We would remember that. That and no monster here would inflict damage to us."

The hot water warmed their chilled skin. They ensured to clean up the dirt and blood that had accumulated. Once clean, they were greeted by a hand holding clothes, it's owner hiding behind the door.

Once dressed they loomed over the staircase, stomach empty. Paps peeked out from the kitchen holding a plate of baked goods and walked their way. He handed them the plate and ushered them to the couch. "Please eat."

They didn't realize how hungry they were until they were face to face with muffins. Trying to act mannered, they dug in. "May I?" A hand touched their shirt, revealing the wounds. An intense feeling of warmth invaded their exterior.

"HOW did you even do this?" He asked. Frisk noticed Sans eyeing them from across the room.

"Look Frisk, he's guilty and we both know ilt." Frisk became unsettled. "Hes just waiting for his stupid brother to heal us so he can do it again."

"You just want to start drama." Frisk replied internally to the other, watching the Orange magic flood her wounds. She wished that he could understand her if she were to try and say something. Instead...she ate muffins.

After several moments and muffins later, they felt better. Hunger didn't strike them and the pained stabs from the cuts didn't tinge them. They were safe. Once the taller skeleton left the room, Frisk felt the urge to try and make conversation. Chara, after all, was still convinced Sans had done something.

Frisk eyed him on the chair across her

"Cough." They signed jokingly for maximum awkward. "Cough cough." She tapped on the coffee table and still nothing. "Is he sleeping?" They wondered, surely not with Chara in the room.

Frisk approached him, leaning her face close, attempting to hear the snoring. She brought up a hand to poke his face and before she landed a hit, he spoke.

"You're mad at me." He frowned. Frisk said nothing and waited for him to continue. "Ya know, I lost track of time too for a while."

Chara screamed inside their head. "See? I TOLD you." Frisk attempted to quiet the voice in her head.

"Did anything happen?" Frisk asked, hands moving quickly.

Sans sighed. "Nothing that I can think of. But...uh." He reached for their healed side. "I somehow remember this. Can we go somewhere private?"

Frisk nodded. They were teleported.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

They had gone to waterfall. Frisk sat on the ground, picking the blades of grass nervously. Sans stood, taking in the view. The moment of silence was broken when Chara emerged, feeding off her hosts anxiety.

"You dragging us here to do it all over again?" Chara prodded.

"Do ya always assume you know exactly what's going on?" Sans scoffed in returned.

"I fucking saw you." She added. Sans looked down, eyeing her.

"I ain't havin this conversation with you. I need to talk to Frisk."

Frisk, noticing his annoyance, pushed her aside. She stood so that he could clearly see her speak.

"Please, continue." She motioned.

"Alright." He couldn't face her, after stuffing his hands far into his jacket, he turned, facing away from them.

"I saw you...like, all of ya." He frowned again. "You've just been around for so long, Frisk. It was bound to happen." Instead of interrupting, she listened.

"I saw myself do that to you." Her eyes widened. "And actually...I've been seein myself do a lot of things lately. Things I don't remember." He looked genuinely sad.

"Sans," Frisk signed.

"I've checked diaries and tapes. I've accounted for every second of time I feel like I've lost. Nothing adds up. I thought they were dreams but here ya are, in the flesh, with wounds I inflicted." He shook his head, pacing across the grass.

"You don't remember anything?"

"No...I don't." Her hands fell to her side, suddenly remembering. "Earlier though...when Paps healed me. The magic, I remember something like that...but Paps didn't look like Paps at all."

"What'd he look like?" This sparked his interest.

"Ehm...mean." Frisk looked up at the starry sky. "Rough and...He had a scar. I remember I was pretty scared of him."

"Scared? He looked that different?" Sans laughed.

"Yeah, it sounds funny now that you mention it." She smiled, watching his face return to normal. "I heard once these flowers talk about timelines and alternate universes...You don't think something like that could be happening could you?"

"Ya know Frisk it sounds like you're trying to give me a scape goat." He smirked. "But eh. Yeah. I know a little about that."

He frowned yet again. "if something like that happened to ya, you'd have void residue all over ya though."

"What about my dirty clothes?"

"That's actually a good idea." Sans stammered, looking at her. "Despite what Chara thinks, I wouldn't ever purposely do anything like that you ya."

She blushed, knowing that it was true. He held out an arm.

"Thanks for letting me unbag my 'dirty laundry on ya.'" He winked, taking them back to the house.

When they arrived back home, they immediately grabbed the tattered clothes from the bathroom and inspected it thoroughly.

"That grime, I don't remember getting into anything like that." Frisk exclaimed.

"Yeh...definitely void residue." He turned to smile at her. "Seems like you've been dirty lately."

"I'm wondering if we can trigger these memories. Kinda like you remember the mean Paps when he healed you."

Frisk blushed immensely as he approached her closer. "You remember more than ya let on?" Sans asked, invading her personal space, backing her into a wall. "All that blushing seems like it." She squirmed. "And I'm willing to bet, if the Paps you remember was scary..." Sans slammed an arm into the wall beside her and leaned in close. "I'd be scarier." He whispered.

"Red!" Frisk feverishly signed. "Your magic. It was red. I remember that now..." Sans smiled as he granted her space.

"That worked waaay faster than I thought it would." Sans laughed.

"JUST HOW FAR WERE YOU GOING TO GO?" Frisk reeled, practically mouthing her words.

"Mmmm. Not far. -'m super tired." He yawned. "We need to wrap this up tomorrow. I can't stand remembering things I didn't do."

Frisk agreed. She followed Sans out to see an angry Paps. "Just what were you two doing in there? Do you know it's past their bedtime I mean they're only a child."

"Oh ya know...human bathroom stuff, and eeeh...they arent children anymore, Paps. Humans get older." Sans shrugged.

"WAIT YOU MEAN THEIR GOING TO EVENTUALLY DIE?"

"Well, yeah. They're human." Sans winked. Frisk didn't completely get the joke until it was too late, the taller skeleton had picked them up and began hauling them upstairs.

"Then we need to spend ALOT of time together before you DIE!" Sans allowed him to kidnap them. He had his own matters to attend to.

Teleporting to his secret room, he jotted down all of today's events, starting with finding them. Glancing at the pictures on his desk he sighed. Teleporting out and back into the house, he noticed the time. It had gotten late. He walked past his brothers room, eyeing them being smothered by the larger skeleton as they slept.

He could only imagine them being split open again. A great wave of sickness flooded him as sat in his own room to attempt to sleep. However, sleep wouldn't come.


	3. Chapter Three

Frisk woke up to an unfamiliar setting. It was definitely not where they had fallen asleep the night before. The room was dirty, piles of clothes cluttered the floor along with papers with unreadable handwriting.

"Is this Sans' room?" She thought. No. She had been there before. This was nothing like his room, not to mention the smell of smoke invaded their nostrils.

They got up, eyeing the space around them. They noticed a pile of blankets beside her, hugging the figure of a person. Hesitantly, they grabbed the blankets, peeling it softly from the sleeping being.

"Paps." Frisk whispered inside her conscious. "But...not Paps." They eyed the clone for a moment.

"Way to go Frisk, you've inevitably fucked up again." Chara poked at her. "I don't even know where we are."

Frisk had the urge to wake the imposter. Even if she did he wouldn't be able to understand her, would he? They grabbed his arm and shook until a lazy eye opened.

This Paps was not amused, jumping from his spot and taking back his arm, he stood blushing it off.

"I know I didn't get that wasted last night...not enough for uh...This." He stammered.

Frisk eyed him in confusion. "This really is an imposter." Chara added.

Were they kidnapped? Panic set in as Frisk began breathing heavily.

"Whoa whoa...there. Uh." The lazy Paps tripped, grabbing a dark shirt and slipping it on. "I'm not sure what's going on either. Where did you come from?" He sat beside them, watching them freak out.

"Let me just take you downstairs to somewhere less...eh...cluttered?" He offered, placing a hand on their shoulder and urging them to the door.

Before making it, they fell to their knees. Frisk felt defeated. They looked downward, seeing tears swell in their vision.

"Look uh. Can you talk to me?" He sat with them. "I just want to help. I can't help if you can't tell me what's wrong."

Frisk knew this Paps wouldn't understand her. She signed nonsense words, not expecting to receive a response.

"Feeling." She signed. "Muffins and help."

The tall skeleton immediately chuckled. "What?" He laughed. "Are you crying over muffins?"

They were taken by surprise. Frisks eyes glistened as she began signing, explaining everything. "You understand us! I have no idea how we got here. We were first with Sans. Then we woke up here."

"Sans?" He questioned. "I didn't know he was with anyone today."

"What do you mean? He found us yesterday outside of Snowdin and brought us in."

"Hmm..." The imposter stood, grabbing a cigarette and stuffing it in his pocket. "I was home all day. If Sans brought someone home I would have seen ya."

"Can I see him then, Sans? We just, we need to figure something out..." Frisk fully thought that the Sans she would see would've been the Sans she had left back in Snowdin.

"Sure." Imposter Paps helped them up. Walking them downstairs, they were greeted by the smell of cooking.

"Sans! I got someone here for ya." Stepping out of the kitchen was an imposter Sans. He wore cute clothes and a scarf. "She says that you picked her up from the woodline yesterday."

"Look at her hair! It's so cute and curly!" This Sans spoke enthusiastically. "I would remember picking up a girl with hair like that, Paps."

"But...You aren't Sans." Frisk sighed.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you. Paps? Do you mind?"

"She said you aren't you, dude."

"What? How is that? I've always been me." This overly blue Sans pouted.

Turning to face them, Paps frowned. "I think I may know a little bit about what's going on here." He stopped. "But I need a smoke. Wanna join me outside?"

Frisk nodded, following the smoking imposter into the snow.

He lit up before speaking again, blowing smoke away from them.

"Your Sans. Was he like me at all?" He asked.

"He doesn't look like you. But you act similar." Frisk replied.

"Hm." He puffed. "You switched universes girly."

Frisk nodded. "Sans and I were talking about that before I got here. Is...that an actual thing? I remember so much that apparently didn't happen and-"

Paps interrupted. "But it did happen. All of it." He took another hit. "-Just happened in a different universe."

They remained quiet. "So Sans did do that to me?" They thought.

"Dont take that the wrong way. Each version is their own person." He explained. "For example, I remember healing you." He pointed. "That wound there?" They winced. "Don't ask me how you got it though. Couldn't tell ya."

"So Sans did injure me then?" Frisk looked up at him. "He said he remembered it."

"Probably not your Sans...But a Sans."

"I guess that makes sense. We found what he called void residue on my clothes."

Paps took in a puff of smoke, coughing. "Void residue?" He replied. "You got bigger problems than alternate universes then if that's the case."

He ushered her back inside. "-should probably keep you indoors for a while." He sat her down on the couch. "Let's get some food in ya."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Back in his own universe Sans awoke to find no sign of Frisk.

"Guess ya didn't happen to catch Frisk leaving did you?" He mumbled to Papyrus who was lacing a boot beside the front door.

"I didn't. I thought they slipped away this morning after I left to go adjust the traps." Paps replied. "ARE THEY MISSING?"

"Well. Yeah. Just a little." Sans frowned. "If you're headed out again can ya keep an eye out?"

Papyrus nodded, closing the door behind him.

Sans became worried. "What if they see the red magic me again?" He thought to himself.

He let his back slide down the wall, forcing himself to sit. Visions of them flooded his mind. He couldn't shake it.

*They were curvy underneath their red sweater they wore. Too curvy. He had sweet talked them into following him inside.

"All I really had to promise ya was pain, right?" He laughed, taking them by the wrist and scratching his gold tooth against their neck.

"Did ya ever stop and think that maybe all those resets from the genocide run would catch up to ya?" He had her pinned. "I seen ya get killed so many times." Red allowed himself one lick of her sweat before continuing. "All I could think about was what would happen if it were my turn."*

Sans tried to stop remembering but instead he became overwhelmed. He had never thought of Frisk in that way, and now it's as if he actually had done something with them.

*"See if I were to have'ta kill ya. I wouldn't be so gentle like that blue fuck." Frisk made a small noise as the imposter Sans tore their sweater, revealing their soft skin. Embarrassment flooded her senses as they blushed.

As this Sans accumulated magic, they squirmed, pushing aside their shorts that prevented his entrance. "Thats a fucking good human." He spouted, thrusting himself into them. They squealed, taking in every bit of violence the Red Sans had to offer. He remained, violently thrusting into them harder each time to a point that they couldn't breathe.

It was then that he gripped their side, slicing open their skin. They screamed as they were filled up immensely. It took him one hit after that to kill them. Leaving them covered in his own magic residue and their blood.*

Sans cringed. Had a version of him really been capable of doing that? Each time he judge them for their genocide he killed them easily after giving them the chance to surrender.

Their face though. They were amused. "Had they wanted that?" He thought to himself. "What if I would have acted on impulse?" Magic burned inside of him in a way that disgusted him.

He was reminded of the time he became smitten by them, pain radiated from his chest when they appeared. Anger flooded him when they commited their genocide, feeling betrayed. He had agreed to himself that they were in it for themselves. After that, he forced himself to give up feelings for them.

He did what he could to escape his thoughts, teleporting to the bar he frequented. "They'll return right? They always do."

Sans hoped for his sake that they wouldn't return with similar injuries. He didn't think he could stand anymore flashbacks like that.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"So." This orange clad Papyrus eyed them from across the room where they sat on a couch. "This other Sans. What was he like?"

Frisk felt the heat radiate their cheeks as she hesitantly raised a pair of hands. "Hes..." She had to think. "Smart, but extremely lazy...He knows everything it seems like. We can't get anything past him. His soul is a sort of blue." She attempted to continue but was interrupted.

"Soul!? When did you get to see that...and why? We don't go around showing souls to just anyone." Paps eyed.

"We...We fought several times." This Paps wore a concerned face.

"He would fight a girl?" He mused.

"Are you not a judge." Chara emerged, her statement stale. "You have to be. You seem just like that fucking pile of garbage."

Paps leaned back in his chair, propping one leg about the other. "It speaks." He said.

"Yes. I do speak fuckface." Her voice sharp.

"I am a judge...just haven't done it in an eternity." He admitted.

"No humans for you to torture?" Chara exclaimed.

"I could ask you the same. You stink of sin and you haven't even been in this universe a whole day." He dug his hand into his hoodie pocket to find his vice. Honey. This girl made him anxious.

"How about this, Honeypot." Charas face turned into a wicked smile. "Let me worry about the killing in this universe and you can judge me all you like when I'm done. Starting with your brother."

"Dont think I don't have memories of you lopping a head off." He took a drink. "I ain't letting you anywhere near my brother...or me for that matter."

"Too bad." Chara mused. "Frisk is just so neeeedy all the time. She can't keep her tight pussy away from anyone who treats her nice."

Paps looked smug. "I'm sure she gets plenty of attention from her boyfriend in the other universe, doll. Wouldn't wanna go around ruining lives like you do."

Frisk returned, her cheeks entirely red from the entire conversation. Frisk wasn't needy, she was just now getting the desire to be touched in that way. She couldn't imagine actually doing anything.

"I remember a little about your counterpart there." Paps leaned forward, placing a hand on their shoulder. "Im not taking what she says seriously."

Frisk remained quiet for a few brief moments. Moments that were broken when she eyed him drinking honey. They giggled.

"What?" He replied, confused.

"Honeypot." Tears of laughter formed in their eyes.

"Ah. You think you're cute." Honeypot responded. "But uh. Tell me more about your boyfriend back home."

They blushed again. "He's not really. Just a good friend who punishes me when Chara runs the underground into an even bigger hole."

"Punishes?" He winked, causing Frisk to pull a pillow up to her face. Then he laughed. "Did you take your blue Sans this seriously too? Lighten up sweetcheeks."

They smiled, wondering if she would ever even see her blue Sans again. Sadness flushed over them, washing Frisk into a spiraling fit of loneliness and heartache.

"I remember being somewhat smitten by you. You warm my soul and I don't even know you." He looked down. "I feel like...at one point, you ripped my soul right out of my chest and let me suffer."

"Honey." Frisk looked up at the imposter.

"I feel like I want to nap with you, as ridiculous as it sounds." He looked away.

Frisk thought for a moment. She could allow herself to be tricked by the imposter...letting him lull her to sleep like she always remembered Paps doing.

She could let this imposter hold her so that she could pretend it was her Paps.

She could pretend that she would wake up in the morning and see her Sans, just like she did nearly every morning.

"Can you do that for me?" Frisk asked, watching Honey take a stride over to her.

"Of course." He held out his arms. Frisk felt her heart sink when she realized that he remember more than he let on. This was the exact way her Papyrus would take them upstairs to sleep.

Frisk let her arms curl around his neck, smelling the smoke that she would remember for an eternity.

He invited her to the comforters and blankets.

"How did he do it." Honey questioned as he laid on his side. She looked confused. "Ya know...your version of me. How did he make you fall asleep?"

She didn't respond. She only tucked herself against his ribcage, her face smothered in his neck. He instinctively pawed at her hair. It really didn't take long for sleep to overtake her this way.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The void tugged at her, trying to rip her from where she laid. Frisk knew exactly where she had fallen asleep. She knew that this tall sleeping imposter would be enough to keep her ground. She felt an immense amount of power from him even as he slept.

"Was he this world's Sans? Honey, was he the overseer? Would she become smitten with him as if it were her own Sans?

This world's Sans seemed more like Papyrus. It's almost as if they just switched bodies..that had to be it." Frisk thought to herself. She couldn't help but look at him.

"But..." Her heart was in pain. "He remembered things that MY Papyrus has done."

Frisk sat up, letting a lanky arm fall away from her. "I don't exactly know what I am to you." He mumbled. "If you're trying to find the comfort of your Sans within me...its not there." Frisk teared up. "I only remember vague things about you. To be honest...the only thing I mainly remember is pain."

This statement shook Frisk more than it should had. "Did I hurt my Sans?" She asked him.

"Considering the amount of power it took to keep you here in this universe all night...it seems like ya hurt at least one of them...and it wasn't me." He admitted.

"They can just, take me like that?" Frisk seemed confused.

"Yep. Into the void and back in their hands." He sat up, lighting a cigarette. "But you would have to have been marked...or Soul traced."

The look of confusion on her face was much more prominent now. Frisk didn't bother responding, she only watched him.

"You...You said the blue guy didn't have relations with you, right?" Honey seemed flustered. "He didn't ever ask to uh...Mark you or trace you?"

Frisk shook her head. "You have to have something on you." He drew a hand to hover over her blouse...slowly tracing her curves.

"How can I tell?" She signed, trying to ignore the smoke running across her skin.

"I need permission to check you." Honey looked at her with concern.

"What will you do?" Frisk almost panicked, a pink hue tinting her face.

"Wed have to look you over completely...then I would need to check your soul." He took her hand, examining her skin.

"You think that Sans is tracking me?" She was almost excited.

"There's only one way to tell." Honey allowed his hand to move intensely close to her breast bone. "Can I look?"

Frisk gulped. "He obviously wants to touch us Frisk...punch this guy in his smug face!" Chara struggled emerge.

"Alright." Frisk looked down at her feet, almost feeling embarrassed. "You can check me over."

"Youll need to uhm..." Honey paused, looking away. "Lose the clothes. I need to see if there are any visible marks."

Frisk was hesitant however she started with their blouse. Pulling it over her head she noticed it smelled like her Sans...that gave her comfort in the moment. Standing there in just a bra, she covered herself with one arm, the other began undoing the button on their jeans.

Honey had never seen a human this up close before. He attempted to give them privacy but couldn't resist looking at the them. They were curvy...every portion perfect. He assumed that other humans would fawn over this body. "No wonder she's got a Sans chasing her into other universes..." He thought to himself.

Honey coughed awkwardly and began touching them. Every in of their body needed to be inspected for any trace of magic. They were fine until his large hands held her breasts briefly, then she watched as he quickly moved on, rubbing fingers down her stomach. He traced the curves, then he examined what was left of the wound.

"Here." Honey pointed out. "Magic residue...all in this area here." Frisk felt relieved to know that she would mos likely return to her Sans.

"So he's coming after me!?" She exclaimed.

"He's coming after you alright..." Honey stated matter of factly. "That'd be good news if your Sans wasn't blue." Her face dropped.

"What?" Frisk sadly mulled over the statement.

"That's not blue magic. That's definitely red magic."

"Red." Frisk froze. "I'm going to be sick."

"Do you know who that is?" Honey felt a tinge of jealousy.

"Not really, but, yes."

"Explain." Honey sat, listening.

"After I reached my Sans, I found that I was injured. We were missing time and it didn't add up. Chara remembered Sans damaging us..." Frisk frowned. "-and Sans remembered the wound and he thought for sure he did it...until I remembered the Red magic."

"Another Sans?"

"I think. He was scary looking...and of course with red magic instead of blue." Frisk began to tear up. "I'm not sure of anything else."

Honey frowned then intently stared at her chest...not at her breasts, but deep inside her skin. He could feel a soul humming to break free. He wanted so badly to examine it however it was too risky. This soul was impatient and most of all, broken.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"Do you think I'm safe here?" Frisk looked up.

"I would say yes." Honey explained, still fighting the urge to reveal her soul. "Pulling someone into the void with only their magical residue is very...inaccurate...it's probably why you ended up here with me." He looked down, hiding his flustered face.

"But it is possible you could end up with another set of us."

"I want to go back to my Sans." She pouted at the thought.

He continued to blush, feeling her soul practically ripping out of her chest on its own. He was definitely applauding himself for not acting on impulse. "You have strange energy coming from your soul." He added.

"Strange?" She felt a hand reaching for her sternum. She looked at him, noticing that he had become fixated on...something.

That look, the look of longing hit her like a massive slap across the face. She noticed sadness sweep across him as she took the hand reaching out for her. For a moment, she saw Sans looking back at her. "Would he remember this?" She thought.

He had done it, he allowed himself to tug at her soul. This, to her, felt painful however the rush of being needed invaded her conscious. She allowed herself to be overtaken. She watched as her soul began to emerge and immediately she felt tears swell in her vision.

Still, he remained, looking at her soul as if he had never in life been able to see. The color was an intense red that faded to burgundy along its cracks. There were many cracks.

Honey held her souls this way for what seemed like an eternity, their hands still touching. Frisk felt an immense amount of pleasure along with the feeling of being wanted. They shared a prolonged stare before Frisk began to learn towards him.

Their foreheads touched, she allowed her other hand to travel down a long arm when suddenly, something broke inside of her. She felt great pain in her heart as the room that was once flooded with love was now flooded with hate.

"Whats wrong?" Honey called out to her but she couldn't respond. He watched the tortured girl cover her ears as he tried to delicately put her soul back where it had belonged.

As much as his shaking hands tried, he couldn't. The energy in the room grew more intense as he watch her soul split in two.

Panic began overtaking him. There wasn't anything he could do. What he was seeing was a horror film...a human splitting themselves apart, struggling to be free of the other, until one became two.

"I knew it wouldn't take you two very long." Chara laughed, standing before them in true form. She prodded Frisk who seemed exhausted. "I told you Frisk couldn't keep her pussy to herself."

Honey grabbed Frisk by the arm, assisting her upright. "I'm sorry, I had no idea I was being manipulated."

"Chara!" Frisk exclaimed, watching her other self mock them.

"I see you found your voice Frisk." Chara pointed out. "Maybe now you can speak for yourself."

"And I see that you've used up all your strength to separate from her." Honey laughed as he stood.

"Dont worry about me Honeypot." Chara mused as a dark aura invaded the space between them. In the smoke, a figure appeared.

"Sans?" Frisk reached out however Honey grabbed her violently.

"Not your Sans." He muttered, trying to keep quiet.

As the fog faded, there stood her red magic Sans. Frisk immediately felt sick as she watched Chara take the arm of a true monster. He smirked, allowing them to see his awful grin.

"Nice 'ta see ya again, sugartits." That voice. "Wanna come with me and have a "good time" again?" He winked. Frisk grasped Honeys arm tighter as this Sans taunted her.

"I'll take that as a no." He laughed. "I will be taking this one with me though,"

"Chara..." Frisk paused. "How long?"

There wasn't any time for Chara to respond before this red Sans teleported them, taking with him a good chunk of her soul. Frisk became weak, no longer being able to hold herself upright. She blacked out, thinking of nothing but the pain radiating from her chest.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Hey..." Honey called out to her, attempting to rouse her. "You're gonna have to wake up."

Frisk eyed the living room, noticing that the voice...that voice...her voice...was not there. Chara would have already commented on the shitty smell of cigars as soon as they had woken up, had she been there.

Immediately pain forced her to wince.

"We tried to heal ya the best we could." Honey sat beside her, placing a hand directly above her soul. "That goddamn demon took a good chunk when they left."

"At least I can talk now..." Frisk whispered. Talking was foreign to her, she blushed at the sound of her own voice. For once in her life she acknowledged the silence in her head. Looking up at Honey she became infuriated.

"She...She betrayed me." Her knuckles turned white with anger as she clenched her fist to her side. "Again. She manipulated me into thinking Sans had just..." She sighed. "It was her this whole time."

"She didn't act alone. That red Sans is bad news." Honey fidgeted with his lighter. Are you sure you don't remember seeing him anywhere else?" Jealousy tinged his words as he remembered what Red had said about their "good time" together.

"Seems like you two may have spent some time together." He looked up, avoiding her gaze.

"I-I don't remember everything." Frisk became embarrassed.

"But you do remember some things." Honey accused. "Why'd you lie? It's almost like you pretended to not know what he-"

"It's Chara." Frisk scoffed in annoyance. "She does this. She, manipulates my thoughts and I-..."

"Okay then, Chara isn't there anymore. -should probably tell me everything now."

"Suddenly you're the version of Sans that can't see through lies?" She didn't mean to snap at him, but she did. "What business is it of yours anyway? You aren't my Sans." Frisk recognized this voice as hate. "I-I don't owe you anything..." She let her head hang.

Honey sat for a moment, basking in his own self pity. He did look at her in disbelief. Had their moment they shared meant nothing to her?

"I just-uh..." He tried to find words. "I have so many feelings towards you for no reason. This jealousy...I feel like I owe it to myself and to your Sans to be angry." Frisk immediately looked up at him in alarm. "Like I said before. You must have put your Sans through so much hell-" He let his arms fall behind his head in annoyance as he got up to exit the room. "If this is how you play 'em."

Frisk sat there alone, mulling over what he had said. "How is it my fault if I fall for them...they're all him." She allowed herself to cry. She had inevitably fucked up, she knew that she should have told them everything she had remembered to begin with. Chara had insisted they lie.

"Why make Sans upset when we don't need to?" She would say. It was true...She didn't remember much during her relations with Red...He had just given her what she always wanted her Sans to give her...attention. He wanted her...just like Honey wanted her the night before.

"I've spent years, going through the same shit." She thought to herself. "Sans won't ever acknowledge the fact that I fought Chara all this time for him."

Angry tears lulled her to sleep along with the shooting pain she experienced from Chara separating.

Honey had allowed himself time to calm down before attempting to reason with her. All it took was a long trip to muffets to make him soon forget the argument that outright pissed him off.

He stumbled home, attempting to be quiet, barging through the door. He frowned at the girl who had fallen asleep on his couch. He was mad, but at the same time he wasn't. Alcohol forced his already sour mood downright depressive. The only thing to do was to sit on the floor in front of her until she woke up. He would talk to her then.

"It was shitty of me to get mad." He talked low, facing her. "You didn't ask to be here."


	9. Chapter Nine

"You had to bring that rat back into our home?" Chara heard a deep voice as she roused. Red held her weak form as he stood directly in front of the towering monster.

"Ya know boss, ya told me I needed a hobby." Red chuckled. "I wanted my toy back."

"Well you better keep an eye on it because I'm not healing it again."

"You bet, boss." Red eyed her. "-only reason she's even alive is cuz of you." His voice became soft.

"Dont be falling for that thing either. It's bad enough you put so much effort into finding it." The taller skeleton crossed his arms almost furiously.

"Promise boss." He lied. Obviously he would have fallen for this maniacal girl who had a kill count almost as high as his own. He frowned, looking down at her. She wasn't exactly in the best shape after her soul extraction.

"Say boss, uh." Sweat pooled on his brow. "I had to uh, take her injured...see there was this other monster ya know. He was pretty strong. I knew I'd had a bad time if I fought em."

"Are you seriously pleading for help, Sans?"

"Yea boss?" Red gave a look of remorse as he laid the girl down on the floor.

"Oh my god, I can't even believe you right now." Taking off a glove, Boss gathered magic around his fingertips, exerting energy into the broken soul before him. "One shot, Sans. You get one shot. After that it's done. If she gets injured again I will kindly decapitate her myself."

Red nodded, feeling warmth in his chest for the first time in a long time. He waited patiently for her soul to be healed. As the color returned to her face, Chara awoke, looking up at the two monsters kneeling above her. She struggled to stay awake.

The taller brother frowned. "Sans, take them upstairs." Red felt the weird tone being projected at him.

"What's wrong with 'er?" He asked, sweating immensely.

"Take her upstairs and we'll talk after that."

He did what he was told, as much as he didn't want to leave her. He took them to his room and placed her on a mattress, covering them with several blankets to keep her soul warm. She didn't make a sound...And this upset him. He trudged back down the stairs to find Boss waiting with arms crossed.

"Eh...what uh." Red had pain in his voice. "What's there to talk about?" His brother grabbed him by the shoulder, pushing him to the couch. He stood over the smaller one.

"We can't keep that thing."

"What do ya mean "thing." Red exclaimed. "That's a human, Boss!"

Boss sat, allowing himself to light a cigarette. "I can't heal that, Sans. It would take months of soul healing just to keep her alive."

They sat in silence for a moment...Red became visibly upset, he stuffed his hands in his jacket before Boss spoke.

"You know you shouldn't be getting attached to anyone anyways, Sans. They always die."

It was true. They always died. The brothers only had each other to rely on and he was sick of it. He was sick of feeling the need to hate everyone and everything. Red had found one ounce of kindness in this human and she would be stripped away from him.

He was crying...for the first time in a long time, he was crying tears for someone other than himself. "Please, Boss." He pleaded. "I'm not sure why, but she's got me...ya know?"

Red wiped tears, knowing that Boss would most likely beat him or assign him extra shifts for this...He didn't care. "We spent so much time together, I can't just forget 'er...She would disappear but she always came back."

"You killed her a lot, Sans." Boss pointed out.

"You and I both know we're fucked up, Boss...kinda like you an' me." He frowned, looking down at the floor. "We fight, you practically kill me constantly but we still go through everyday together like nothin' happened."

"Because I OWN YOU." Boss stated coldly, getting up from his chair and walking over to the tearful brother.

"Boss, please, I'm just...I guess I had too much to drink. - m not right." Red was panicking, he knew for sure Boss was going to hit him or worse. Instead, he felt his Boss drag an arm around his shoulders and HUG him. Boss...was hugging him. Red wasn't sure why but this brought on even more tears.

"For whatever reason, I remember this, 'Frisk' human." Boss commented. "Although I genuinely don't remember everything...I believe she dug the feeling of kindness into this heartless soul."

"You too?" Red smiled. "Heh."

At this moment his head was pushed back violently as the other stepped away. "Dont think I'm not giving you extra shifts this week for caring." Boss sighed. "I'll heal the girl, but the first time it becomes an annoyance I'm offing her."

Red once again felt joy. He had tried so hard to retrieve the girl and it would now pay off. He would have someone there for him the way Frisk always had been. He left the human upstairs that night, fearful of startling her. Boss had agreed begin healing her the next morning.


	10. Chapter Ten

Frisk sat up from her warm spot on the couch where she had fallen asleep. She couldn't help but notice the large skeleton sleeping on the floor.

"Hadnt we gotten into an argument?" She thought to herself, checking the time. "5:43am." Frisk only assumed that he had passed out during a drunken stupor (knowing her Sans,) and decided to sleep on the floor.

She attempted to stay quiet until her stomach began growling...it had been forever since she had eaten. She tried stepping between Honeys lanky arms and was frightened by a voice.

"You shouldn't get up!" It whispered. Frisk turned around to notice the not-sans she had spoken to before. "You're injured." He stated matter-of-factly, urging her to sit. "Do you need something? I can get you anything."

"Uhm...well. I'm actually really hungry." She felt embarrassed.

"My pleasure! I was already making breakfast." This smaller, happier Sans walked into the kitchen, coming back with pancakes. He handed her a whole stack.

"I guess this lazybones fell asleep after he strolled in last night." He frowned, commenting on his brother. "Did he wake you?"

"No." Frisk replied, feeling somewhat guilty for causing Honey to do that. She thought about their fight, how she lied...and how upset he had gotten over it.

"How do you know my brother anyways?" Blue prodded, handing Frisk a fork.

"I-i don't really." She examined her plate. "I just kind of, showed up here."

"He seems like he cares a lot about you. I figured you two had a past."

"I guess you could say that."

Frisk looked down at Honey, he looked exactly like Sans at this very moment.

"Hes a good guy, you know. My brother is the best at helping people."

"I know..." She responded in remorse. "He and I, we just. We got into an argument. I can't help but feel like I pushed him to get wasted last night."

"Oh!" Blue exclaimed. "Dont worry about him, this happens a lot actually. He always acts like he's broken hearted...spends all night at Muffets and by the morning I have to deal with his hangovers."

"Yep." Frisk thought to herself. "Sounds just like my Sans."

"That's not very considerate of him." She pointed out.

Blue frowned. "It's fine, really. He took care of us growing up, so, I figure it's my turn." He fiddled with his scarf. "So what kind of argument did you two have? Is everything alright?"

Frisk thought for a moment before speaking. "I'm just, I'm just a really shitty person."

"That's nonsense."

"It's true. I haven't been taking anyone's feelings into consideration, really."

"Sometimes you have to put your own feelings first." Blue smiled, patting a hand on her knee. "He'll get over whatever it was. He always does...I can leave you two alone this morning to work it out if you'd like?"

"That seems fair." Frisk mumbled as Blue walked over to the door, mentioning something about traps.

She gazed up at the ceiling, wondering if she should even bother apologizing. "Did I really upset him that much?"

She thought about Chara, she wondered if she was even still alive at this point...She barely took enough of their soul to survive. For far too long, she blamed Chara for her actions, granted, the killings were her idea however these 'relationships' were all Frisk. She had gotten too close to Sans and hurt him because of it. When she landed in that damned alternate universe, she had convinced Red to trust her...and Honey, she felt extremely too close to him at the very beginning. How could she not have realized that each of them would remember parts of her from each other's memories. "Fuck." She sighed, thinking to herself. "Sans probably knows about Honey and Red, too."

She felt a hand softly hold her ankle. He was awake.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Frisk refused to speak first. She merely looked down at him as he eyed her from the floor.

"I'm not going to try and get up...It hurts too much." He stated. "But we are talking about what happened."

Frisk only watched him. "I'm only gonna ask you once." Honey mumbled. "How long were you with Sans, and the Red fuck."

She wasn't expecting this part to be brought up so early in the conversation. What could she say?

"I-i fell to the underground when I was a kid. I've been with Sans ever since." Frisk looked at her feet. "When I started getting older, I would reset and end up with Red." She frowned. "It's not like I meant to...Chara and I, we had to play it safe so we decided to build some trust with Red."

"So you friend and fuck anyone who has protection to offer. That's nice." Honey responded coldly.

"It's not like that...I-I love my Sans." She tried to hold back crying...She missed him so much. "But he doesn't like me like that. So, Red, he...had a longing for me." She took a quiet breath.

"Explain."

"I let him do whatever he wanted because for once I felt loved by Sans."

"I mentioned this before, doll. Not. Your. Sans." Honey interrupted.

"I knew that. I guess I'm just fucked up in the head, right?" She cried. "I didn't realize that Sans had feelings for me until I met you. You had to get those memories from somewhere. You said I hurt you, which means I hurt Sans, right?" Her sobbing didn't stop her words. "And if you remember me even just a little then Sans, he could remember things that have happened between you and I and...I've probably gone and hurt him more."

"So, you didn't mean what happened the other night?" Honey choked. "Because it really seemed like you cared a lot about me."

"You-you looked like my Sans then. And I guess I'm just confused because to me, all of you have traits that I love." She began to shake. "How could I betray people who care about me?" She cried.

Honey got up from his place in the floor and sat beside her, taking her in his arms.

"Hey, hey. Look. So I have no right to be mad, okay? You and I have no memories to share like you did with your Sans. I, fed off of his anger there for a while." Frisk looked up at him, she was confused. "Trust me when I say he misses you back, aight?"

She nodded. "What if he comes back?"

"Who? The red one?" Honey scoffed. "He didn't fight me for a reason. You do need to stay away from him though. I don't care if you reset and end up, wherever he's from. You have to stay away."

"I don't think I can." Frisk shuddered. "That place...it's horrible. I was safer with him honestly."

"Explain?"

"It's just, darker there. Everyone kills everyone over anything. Red, he confided in me that he was scared and I, felt empathy because I was scared too. He took me in several times but we...we would..." Frisk froze, embarrassed at herself for even being so stupid.

"He played you to get what he wanted." Honey pointed out. "I'm sure he has the same memories of you with Sans. I'm sure he knows what you wanted and he played you."

"Is, that what you were going to do?"

"No!" Honey raised an arm apologetically. "I-I genuinely couldn't uh-i couldn't stop myself. All the sudden I had just, loads of memories flood in at once."

"From Sans?"

"Yeah. I guess so." He looked down at them, feeling the same urging feeling as before.

"What...uhm...what kind of memories do you have of me?" Frisk asked, placing a hand on his forearm.

"Well." Honey took his own hand and placed it between her neck and shoulder. "I remember a lot of things between you and Sans."

"Like?" Frisk gave a slight smile.

"Liiike...the many nights you snuck into his room." He felt Frisk get warm from embarrassment. "Or the one time you nearly kissed him at waterfall because you accidentally got drunk."

Frisk laughed only a little. "He was...disappointed." Honey laughed back at her. "Even more disappointed when he tried kissing you sober and Undyne interrupted."

"You know too much." She mused, he leaned back, taking her with him so that she laid on him.

"Might need to shut me up then, doll."

"There." She thought to herself. "There's that needy feeling again. The look in his eyes...he looks just like my Sans again."

Frisk tried to talk herself out of it but she played along. "How would I do that?" She held both hands, toppling over, breasts touching his clavicle.

"I feel like you can be creative on your own." He smirked allowing himself to lick her neck to her face.

The smoke on his breath intoxicated her, as she inhaled she smelled the alcohol that had inflicted him earlier. "Hes still drunk..." She thought, mulling over whether or not continuing this was right. She let him nibble at her neck more. The further down he ventured, the more she leaned towards allowing him to continue despite if he would regret it afterwards.

He became grabby, she allowed a hand to grab her breast before he leaned closer, practically ripping off her shirt. She immediately began to moan at the tongue that danced across her breasts.

He'd heard enough, taking her wrists and pulling her off the couch and onto the floor. He let himself hover over her, continuing to lick her breasts while she needed more. She grabbed onto his shoulders and pushed him further down her abdomen, he lapped around her wound and traveled further.

He unbuttoned her jean shorts with his teeth. Frisk felt her hands attempt to take them off however he had beaten her to it. He lifted a leg over his shoulder and began lapping at her soaked panties. Eventually, he pushed them aside, allowing a finger to slide across her clit.

She made embarrassingly loud noises when he began licking her. She forced her hips upwards because she needed more. When she began pushing harder against his tongue he felt her cum in his mouth. She felt amazing, like the world didn't exist.

She laid there in amazement as he leaned closer to her torso again, laying his head on her chest and abruptly falling asleep.

"Had he not wanted anything in return?" She wondered as she held onto his shoulders. This. This was comfortable for now.


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Sans, if I'm to heal this girl, you need to cover the west post this morning and ensure that no one is smuggling in drugs from the ruins."

"Ugh, I hate those spiders though, Boss." Red cringed as he began picking up his jacket from the floor.

"And I hate that you feel the need to comment on how you feel." Red blushed only slightly as Boss walked briskly over to him. He took one strong hand and pulled at the chain that was attached to his collar.

"Do NOT." He pulled harder. "Take this off today."

Red let his head fall, waiting for Boss to continue.

"I'm serious Sans. If I'm going to be late, they'll assume I've been killed." He stated while tightening the collar that dawned 'property of papyrus' on it. "You need to keep this on so they know I'm still very much alive and will track them down should you become injured."

"Aw, see Boss. Ya do care about me." He smirked.

"No, I care about Snowdin getting taken over by a cartel because you can't follow orders." Boss coldheartedly responded, pushing his property towards the door.

"Meet with Undyne outside of Hotland before you report to the west. Let her know that I'll be starting rounds late today."

"Got it, Boss." Red opened the door. "Eh, uh. Be careful with the girl, yeah?" He sheepishly asked.

His response from Boss was a door slam in his face. Of course he would be careful with the girl. He was the best healer in Underfell.

Boss sighed before tredging upstairs and to his brothers room where the girl had stayed since she arrived.

Chara jumped at first sight of the extremely tall and broad monster that practically ducked under the doorway. She kept eyes on him, not even blinking as he walked closer towards her.

"Look, human. I have many more reasons to kill you than you think but as long as you cooperate I won't relish the thought."

"Fuck you." Chara spat under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Boss was taken aback by their courage. "I'm pretty sure I heard you say 'thank you,' just now."

"No. You heard wrong. I said FUCK YOU."

She could tell that Boss tried extremely hard to stay calm. He closed his eyes and kept a blank expression before continuing.

"I promised my brother I'd keep you alive until you became an annoyance. You're currently being just that. An annoyance." He replied as he began taking his gloves off. Chara noticed a slight orange color emerging from his fingertips and he reached closer to her, pulling back her covers.

"Take out your soul."

"No!"

"I was definitely not asking you." He grabbed their arm, twisting it above their head. Chara screamed out as he nearly broke her wrist.

"I-i can't!" Chara sobbed, fighting to regain control. "I can't do that!"

"I'm not trying to mark you, don't flatter yourself." He bent her arm to a more distinguished angle and watched her writhe as she cried. "You're making this harder on yourself."

Boss took another arm and began pulling at the soul that resided just inside her breast bone. She fought to keep it inside of her however her soul extraction had made this extremely difficult.

He had won. Her soul was presented in front of her as she laid completely still.

"I suggest that while I do this you don't fight me. You won't move." He heard her continue sobbing as he, for a fleeting moment, felt guilt. "I mean that in the nicest way possible. You'll die if you struggle."

Chara let herself cry as his judging eyes frowned at the chunk of soul that had radiated a pale red color. The room filled with intense regret, remorse and sadness that overwhelmed her.

Boss examined the deep cracks just before he began flowing a warm healing magic into her soul. There was that silence that she knew all too well. The silence that Sans would give in response to seeing Frisks broken soul. The silence that dug into them like a black hole they couldn't do anything about.

"-and here I thought Sans' soul was the worst I had seen." Boss commented as he gave her an uncalled for smirk. "You look like you've been in a worse place than here."

He continued pushing magic through her soul as he allowed himself to examine the rest of her body. It took all the effort she had to remain still as he lifted her arms, turning them over revealing her scars that patterned the inside of her forearms. Chara was only used to people examining Frisk. She never thought about this aspect of her plan to escape for her host. Was it normal to feel this shitty while someone is looking at you? She wondered as she still allowed herself to cry.

Boss didn't comment on them, though. Which was a relief as she watched him worked to re-structure the broken soul.

After what seemed like hours, he pushed the soul gently back into her being. Chara felt much better after this although she still didn't have the energy to move.

"Th-thank you." Chara muttered, watching him slide into his gloves once again.

"Excuse me? I thought you said fuck you." Boss mused as he smiled menacingly at her.

"I'm. I'm sorry for that, really." She curled over, pulling blankets above her face. "I, I don't like being touched."

"We will have to do this again." He frowned.

"I know...just. Can we maybe knock me out next time?" Boss laughed at her request. He scanned her face, looking for a smile however she seemed serious.

"Why?" He asked.

"I...I just don't like seeing my soul is all." Tears fell from her eyes as Boss sighed.

"We all don't like seeing scars, human. Unfortunately, some scars we can't hide." He gestured to his scar that he wore over an eye that traveled down his face. "They represent our feat, though." He walked towards the door, leaving her to her thoughts

She was finally alone, she could cry without feeling judged. She was never this fearful with Frisk.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Boss allowed her to sleep while he headed west to meet Red at the sentry station that blocked that only entrance to the ruins. His steps in the snow were quiet and skilled, as he never needed to attract enemies, not that he had to worry about them. They were just annoying.

"That soul." He thought. "Even Sans doesn't have that many cracks." He thought to himself. "I definitely won't be able to heal that..." He once again felt a slight tinge of remorse as he tried to brush it off, seeing his brother waving to him as he walked closer.

"We had runners, Boss." Red stated, walking around the post. "Undynes' already came and picked 'em up for ya."

"Excellent." His voice was sharp. "I knew you'd be good for something today, Sans."

"Yeah, Boss." Sweat pooled above his brow. "I uh...wanted to impress ya today to make up for the uh-" he brought his voice to a whisper. "human thing-ya know?"

"I see." Boss leaned over the station, peeling over at his brother. "About them, Sans..."

Red became panicked. "Yeah?"

"I was serious before when I said that I probably couldn't heal them." He allowed himself to fidget with his gloves. "Theyre extremely broken...I'm not even sure how they made it this far. It doesn't even have an entire soul. It's just a weak lump of cracks, Sans." Reds heart sank.

"Yeah, I gotta get -er put back together...just like she did me." Red became tearful. "I broke her...I know that..."

Boss leaned closer to his brother, attempting to hide his current state so that other monsters wouldn't see them weakened.

"You think you did that?" Boss asked indirectly. "Those scars were very old, Sans. Only an intense amount of soul healing will fix that...Even if it were fixed she would still never trust anyone." He looked around before speaking. "That human, is not the same human that I remember. She's foul."

"I know." Red replied, placing his hands in his pockets. What was he supposed to say? 'Yeah boss when I jumped time and space to find her she ripped herself from another human like a demon spawn.'

Red teleported back to his room, eyeing the girl in his bed...He had felt such extreme distraught with his emotions that he became pissed. Chara glanced over the covers and immediately sat up to watch him.

If it had been Frisk, she would have greeted him with love and affection. He waited, believing that at any moment Frisk would emerge and comfort him, but she didn't. She wouldn't. This was not Frisk.

"I needed you." His eye lit up with the same red magic that marked them before. Chara watched him, frightened.

"What?" Chara muttered.

"I went to get you and you left me, like a fucking bitch." He came closer to her.

"Frisk left you..." Terror stained her voice.

"Its your fault Frisk left me. You probably forced her to stay with that knock off version of Paps."

"I didn't, she did that on her own!" Chara nearly swallowed her tongue attempting to speak. "I knew you'd be pissed, I wanted to be with you! She never allows me than a few moments of control...I had to break away from her." Chara gasped as he wrapped a hand around her throat. "For you..." She managed to mutter before he began yelling.

"You ain't innocence, doll. I needed her kindness, and-and her warmth and love and you," he gripped tighter. "You're just a fucking ball of hate." He tried so hard not to kill her, letting loose his grip that left marks on her skin.

"Boss is gonna keep healing you until her soul is in better shape than when you left -er." He said, looking at her with hate. "Then you're gonna help me find her again."

"Honey won't let you take her." Chara convinced herself to spat. "He won't."

"What?" Red became furious. He marched himself over to her and crawled on top of her, pushing back her torso so that she laid still.

"Ya fucking kidding me, right?" He yelled, forcing her soul to emerge. He thought about bonding with her briefly just to spite her but decided against it when he saw the cracks that he had inflicted on Frisks soul. Sadness flooded him as he forcibly pushed the damaged should back where it had belonged.

He let her lay there feeling abused while he sat quietly. "Frisk, didn't really love me, did she?"

Chara didn't want to respond in fear of making him made, however she felt that if she didn't, it would provoke him further.

"She...has so much love for everyone." Chara muttered in jealousy, coughing from the pain from her throat and watching him teleport.

"I was a fool to think someone would want me." She thought. "Frisk always had someone who loved her." For once, she thought about Frisks well being...She wondered how she was doing with a missing piece if her soul.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

He was vomiting. Frisk had worked up enough strength to assist Honey while the effects of his binge drinking forced him to become a temporary tenant in the bathroom.

She sat on the edge of the unused tub, placing a hand on his back for comfort.

"You really don't gotta stay in here."

"I do though." Frisk replied, rubbing the back of his hoodie. "You would do the same for me."

In between his gagging he laughed. "You're right. I do a lot for you." She smiled in return, hearing the front door closing.

"Think you could catch my Sans before he comes looking for us? I don't really want him finding me like this again."

"Hes been home today, so. He saw you sleeping on the floor." Frisk pointed out.

"Fuuuck." He replied, dragging himself away from the toilet and pushing himself up to stand. "Wed better go greet him. I don't want him being mad at me for another week." He laughed.

Honey bent down, his back facing Frisk as she climbed on. She let him carry her this way downstairs and into the kitchen where Blue glanced at his brother.

"You came in late last night." Blue pointed out while stirring a pot on the stove.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Did you and Honey have a chance to talk?" Frisk blushed. Why was he being so straightforward? Did Honey even remember their conversation

"I think, I think we're alright."

"Good..." Blue seemed skeptical. "Human? Would you like to go upstairs and bathe? It might be a good idea to clean that wound."

"Yeeees." She thought. "God yes."

"I'll take your look of relief as a yes." Blue laughed. "Everything you need is upstairs and I'll set out some clothes for you."

"Thanks, Blue." Frisk felt the need to run upstairs although her weak body wasn't up to it. As soon as Blue heard the door to the bathroom close, he looked at Honey.

"Brother." He prodded.

"Yeah?"

"Dont treat her like you do the girls at Muffets."

Honey raised an arm to rest on his skull. "Jeez Blue I wouldn't do that, ya know."

"I'm only saying." Blue continued stirring the pot in front of him. "Someone has to be looking for her."

He felt a strange feeling coming from his own soul...the same feeling he would get from remembering her with her Sans.

"Yeah...Someone is looking for her."

He wondered for a brief moment if the memories he shared with her Sans could link him to the other. He thought, if he tried hard enough, that he could project a memory towards him.

He thought of Frisk, her face and the way her hands were so soft. He recalled the memory of waking up to find her in his room, he tried to include every tiny detail so that Sans could see it had been real, if he were to see it at all.

"I just feel stupid," he thought. "She may never get back to where she wants to be."

"Brother...You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Weird, you're being weird again." Blue gazed at him. "Are you sure you're still not drunk?"

"I'm good," he mumbled, playing with the sleeves of his hoodie. "Can you let Frisk know I'll be back soon?" He stood began exiting the kitchen.

"Hey!" Blue yelled so that Honey could hear him. "Dont go to Muffets again and drink. We aren't doing this today, Paps."

"I know. We won't. I promise." He lied. He was definitely going to Muffets.

Walking out into the cold, he searched for his lighter only to come up empty. He halfheartedly stomped into the snow, getting closer and closer to where he wanted to be.

He sought answers...She would most likely be able to help him as she did so many times before. Honey opened the door to Muffets and started towards the back, where the employees gathered.

"Pappppyyy!" Muffets sung. "Didnt I just see you here last night? You poor soul." She grabbed his face with three of her hands.

"You did. I just, I need some help with something." He brushed off their affection.

Muffets clasped her arms together in excitement. "I can only imagiiine what you need from meeee." She winked, grabbing his arm and leading him to her bar where she began pouring the cider into a glass.

"I'm actually good, Muff. I really don't need that stuff right now." Honey replied, pushing the glass away from him.

He watched her wink again. "Then what dooo you need?"

"I'm flattered, really. But eh...do You know anything about uh...maybe." He didn't know how to put this. "Maybe like, multiple universes? Dopplegangers? That sort of thing?"

"Oh dear," Muffet sighed, taking in her own glass of cider. "What ever do you mean?"

"Nows not the time to play coy, Muff. I know you got spiders all over the underground that might know something's...off."

"Hmmm." She thought for a moment. "I think you're looking for the echoflowers, sweetie."

"The ones in waterfall?" He began to stand, giving her a look of contentment.

"Mhhhhm." She mused while turning her voice pouty. "Ooooh I've spoken too soon, now my Papy is leaving." She frowned.

"I'll be back. I always come back." He played along as he exited the bar.

"To waterfall...I guess."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Sans wished that he would wake up to a reset. He didn't care why or how. He wasn't even sure if Frisk was okay at this point.

He laid in his room, digging through his jacket pockets for his phone. Once turned on, he hoped he would see a message from her, but there was no such luck.

He opened a message and began typing.

*Hey Alph, any way you could check your tapes and see if you can find Frisk anywhere?*

He hit 'send' and waited for a response before messaging Undyne. That would blow up in his face. She'd have the entire underground looking for her. It was normal for Frisk to disappear but this time, he just felt completely off about it.

He began getting lost in the silence of his room. The darkness brought on a familiar silence that echoed right into his own soul. He began nodding off to sleep, closing his eyes and just, letting go.

The images in his mind wrapped around one thing, Frisk. He began seeing her, smelling her and even hearing those adorable sounds she made, magic pooled inside an eyesocket as he thought of her, and it hurt.

She had driven him insane to such a point that his tamed magic simply ignited with memories of her. Memories that didn't involve him...

Memories that- "don't involve me." He spoke to himself. Recognizing new memories of Frisk that felt just like the memories he had when he injured her. He forced himself to continue. He saw her flustered face, visibly upset...He saw her sign, her words hard to make out.

"I was with Sans," she had signed at one point. Magic continued illuminating the room as he felt her. Memories of, someone, being with her, someone holding her, someone comforting her in a way he couldn't flooded his vision.

Rage gripped him when he had seen her soul being examined, when the examiner touched her breasts. The magic though..."Orange," he whispered, immediately thinking of Paps.

She was enjoying herself and Sans felt disgusted by it. He allowed himself to see a little more of her face, to hear a little more of her moans before he teleported outside of Snowdin, leaving the room, yet again dark.

Deep within the woods he stood, eye flaring with anger. How had he let himself be tricked by her.

He stood, targeting trees using the blasters that he had, at one time, been appalled with. The anger didn't seem to go away.

"Sans!" Undyne stood a little ways away, "Sans knock it off you asshole!"

He paused, lowering his blasters yet the rage remained. "Undyne." She approached him. "I don't think it's such a good idea for ya to be here right now." He warned.

Undyne had only seen him like this a few times. The magic that waged war on his face took her aback but only momentarily.

"Is that a threat!?" She scoffed as she summoned a spear.

Sans didn't hear her, he only heard Frisk, and her moans. Her words. A massive amount of magic flooded the ground below him and dug into the earth, blasters firing consistently around him.

Undyne backed away, taking out her phone and calling the only person who would be up to drop him.

"Paps! Eeeey so your brother!" She talked loudly into the phone as the sound of chaos muffled her. "I need you like ASAP!" She covered her face with her arm, deflecting the shards of wood that flew outwards. "West of Snowdin, Paps. By the ruins, in the woods."

She knelt, using her spear to block any flying debris from injuring her. She waited for what seemed like an eternity until Papyrus arrived.

"What did you do!?" Paps asked her accusingly.

"I found him this pissed off! I don't know!" Undyne watched the taller skeleton approach the chaos. "You aren't just running in there are you!?" She asked.

"I got it, Undyne!" He replied as he began sprinting towards his brother.

Sans was unexpectedly tackled from the side by the broader skeleton.

The magic dimmed as he felt himself become immediately sore from slamming into the ground.

"Fuck, Paps." He panted, looking up at his brother hovering over him.

"Are you good brother?" He stood, reaching for his older brothers arm to assist him.

He let his head hang as he sat up. "No. No I'm not."

"We can talk later. Come on." Paps replied, scooping him up like a child. They walked past Undyne. "I'll clean this up this week. Are you alright?" Paps asked her.

Undyne eyed them closely. "Yeah, Paps. Thanks." They looked exhausted. Paps especially. He didn't wear his normal attire, he wore a baggy red hoodie with black pants. His face wore an exhausted expression. She watched them walk away.

"Sans!" She yelled. "Youd better not give your brother any shit!" Sans looked at her, flashing a mere gleam of magic her way as Paps waved.

They headed home.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Papyrus didn't try talking to him immediately. Instead, he forced him to sit at the table while he cooked something to help Sans regain his energy lost.

Sans noticed the pained expression he wore while he brewed the tea.

"You aren't mad at me are you?" Sans asked.

"Why would I be mad at you, brother?" Paps more-so stated rather than questioned.

"I guess I just lost it...I'm sorry, I probably had too much to drink."

"That would be a good excuse if you had been at Grillbys." Paps looked at him almost intensely.

Sans couldn't respond to that. He had a point. He thought for a moment about Frisk, and again, he felt a disturbance in his magical flow.

"Sans." Papyrus looked at him almost furiously. "I'm serious. Whatever it is, stop thinking about it." He sighed.

Still, he had questions for his younger brother. "Did you uh...did you and Frisk, ever do anything?"

Paps scoffed, taking a mug and pouring the tea that he had been brewing. "Why would you think that? They're still a child to me, Sans."

"I just, I had visions of someone like, examining her soul with uh...with orange magic. That's all." He knew she was most likely in another universe. He just wanted to be sure.

"Not I, Brother."

Sans sat, looking down at the table before him.

"What had gotten you so angry?" Paps asked, taking a seat of his own.

"I don't really expect you to fully get it."

"I can try." Paps responded, placing a hand over his cup. "You obviously need to talk about something."

"Alright." He sighed. Taking in a breath before continuing. "Let's talk about the wound you healed for them."

Sans told Papyrus everything, even the parts about how he felt around Frisk. He told him about the memories that had forced him to become angry, and even their genocide runs and resets.

Papyrus wasn't surprised. He had a feeling something was different with them.

"It seems like it's just jealousy, Sans."

"Its not, Paps. It's really not." He forced his hand to flex to avoid getting visibly angry. "She's been using us. I saw first hand how she's treating those other monsters and I'm not liking it."

"It doesn't necessarily mean she using you, Sans." Paps pointed out. "What do you have that she wants? You don't treat her differently than anyone else you know. You haven't tried telling her how you have felt in the past...did you really expect her to stay chasing after you?"

Sans felt like a knife had just stabbed him in his heart while he listened.

"She and this 'other sans,' you said she seemed to have been enjoying herself with...What if she was? He's technically you, in a way." Paps had made sense. "I think, you aren't giving her the option she would rather have. She's a human, Sans. Humans need to feel wanted."

"Youre right." He said. "Had I not made her feel wanted? Had I not tried hard enough?" His eyes began swelling as the younger brother approached him.

"You have tried enough, brother...and you were doing so well despite everything you've gone through." Paps wrapped his unmoving brother into a hug as swayed momentarily.

"Sorry for the tackling earlier..." He added just before letting him go.

"It's alright...I needed it." Sans wiped his face just before teleporting back into the darkness that was his room.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Honey walked slowly through the echoflowers, taking in the cool breeze and the calm air. He'd felt an intense amount of nostalgia while doing so.

"The barrier..." they whispered. "The child. They must be the child." He heard the voice of the Queen, Undyne and Alphys but didn't hear anything unusual until he began hearing familiar names.

"We'll just find another human soul." He listened to the passing conversation.

"We can't just keep letting him kill kids, Undyne." Honeys winced in remembrance of his own internal outrage.

"Sans, we have to do what we have to do. Nothing will ever change that. You need to let her go." He shoved his hands in his pockets while the he forced himself to continue.

Passing another flower, he paused, recognizing that voice that had taunted Frisk a few days before. "Boss, why we gotta keep killin' em?"

"You're an imbecile, Sans." Honey heard a malicious voice echo from the flower.

"-m serious!" He noticed the anger. "They come here lookin to make the place better and we either kill em or take em to get tortured by that goat asshole."

Honey only heard a scoff in response. He began feeling ill while listening to the flowers..."aren't we the selfish ones?" He asked himself as he thought about how Frisk was just being used at this point.

Then he heard himself in a passing conversation. "Maybe one day we'll finally get another human soul so we can return."

"Fat chance." Alphys replied. "There hasn't been a human in years."

Honey remembered this conversation, he remembered the feeling of guilt when he judged the souls that fell before Frisk...how he had been impatient.

Nonetheless, he felt the need to project anger at the time. He began to mull up old memories of the pain and struggle he went through while being conditioned at the core.

Honey attempted to quickly escape the echoflowers that were now echoing the words of the famous Gaster while he became swept up in his own memory.

"The core isn't perfect until you are." They mocked. "You'll never be the weapon I envisioned you to be." He felt physical pain in his head while he ran, the voices became whispers, although he didn't stop running until he reached his home, his comfortable, caring home.

As he opened the door the look of shock brought him immediate attention from the human girl sitting in his living room.

"Honey, are you okay?" She asked, holding a towel against her wet hair.

"Uh...yeah. -m fine. Just went out to smoke ya know." He replied, walking past her. He still felt pain radiating the entire left side of his face.

"Are you sure? You seem like you saw a ghost."

He nodded, holding onto the banister that would lead him upstairs. "Yeah...somethin' like that."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chara jumped when she heard him enter the room.

"Hey, bitch." He barked at her, throwing random bits of food at her. "Eat."

But she refused. "I want to die. I'm not eating that."

Red put himself in front of her. "I told you before. I don't care what you want." He took a piece of food and attempted to force open her mouth as she fought.

"You fucked up with me when you split with Frisk." She was gagging on the bits of food and the fingers that invaded her throat. "You'll eat to help heal her soul."

He watched in enjoyment as she wiggled her torso and grabbed his arms, attempting to stop herself from choking. Saliva ran down her mouth as he smiled at her, slowly retracting two fingers that, for a moment, stopped her from breathing.

Chara sat as she curled over the bed to vomit, expelling the food that Red had forced down her to swallow.

"You fucking serious, doll?" Red grabbed the back of her head and violently pulled at her hair until she looked up at him. "I should make ya eat that." He said, shoving her face close to her own bile.

"Fuck you," she muttered, unable to speak clearly.

Red wasn't amused. He immediately threw a fist full of her hair in the direction of the wall behind her. For a moment, she lost her vision.

He watched her regain her awareness while at the same time, unshealthing a small knife that he place on her face.

"I'm not asking ya again. Finish this damn food before I break your face."

Chara ate. She choked on every piece from the trauma to her throat, but she ate. She attempted to sob quietly as she looked at him, remembering all of the things that she had loved him for. She didn't like when Frisk became too close to him, she wished she could have tried harder to build a relationship with him as Frisk had.

"It wouldn't matter though, no one can love me." She thought as large hand gripped her side, exactly where the wound on Frisk was placed. He dug deep into her skin until she began bleeding. Her sobs turned into screams that were muffled by fingers yet again digging into her throat until he was satisfied with the response.

He would leave her this way, laying in his bed covered in her own saliva and blood...laying next to the pile of regurgitated leftovers that she felt more than a resemblance to.

Red didn't feel any remorse for treating Chara like complete shit. "She did it to herself." He justified. He was only glad that Boss wasn't going to be home for the next few days so that he could express his hate for the girl...She also needed time to recover.

He would also spent this time berating and taunting her until she wanted to kill herself, if only she had the strength to. The only thing to do was try and piss him off in hopes he would kill her...but he wouldn't.


	19. Chapter 19

"Eeeey, what are ya doin home so early for?" Sweat pooled on Reds brow as he attempted to stop his brother from going upstairs.

"I took care of business early." He tried to move past the smaller skeleton but he remained. "And if you'd let me pass, I could take care of this business early as well and have the day off."

Red was terrible at stopping his brother from doing anything, he even teleported in front of him a few times before he reached the room where Chara stayed.

"Sans. If you don't get out of my way I'm going to trade you to a brothel for a week as punishment for your annoyance." He wasn't kidding, he's done that before.

Opening the door, Boss became irate. He noticed first noticed the smell, then the days old vomit, then the sobbing girl. It took Boss a good three seconds to grab Red, push him out of the room and into a wall, before he began whispering with rage.

"Sans WHAT IS THIS!?"

Red felt a lump of guilt and a tinge of fear rise in his throat before attempting to reply.

"I am working my ass off to heal this human and you're making her worse." He angrily stated. "Why!?"

Red didn't respond, he looked away from the monster that gripped his collar and slammed his back once again on the wall behind them.

"Why Sans!?"

Red took a moment to before laughing. "You think I WANT that thing? That thing in there is a demon, Boss. She was merged to the other human like a fucking parasite." He scoffed. "Once she got what she wanted she split, and damaged my human."

Red received a strong slap to the side of his skull that nearly toppled him over. "That IS your human. You wanted her Sans."

"I wanted my FRISK...She was nice and sweet and she wasn't that cruel bitch in there."

"Then why not kill her already and get it over with?" Boss loomed over his brother.

"She's got part of 'er soul, Boss...I was gonna have you heal it so I can bring it back where it belongs." Red scoffed. "Then maybe that bitch can go rot in hell where SHE belongs."

Boss fought the urge to severely injure his brother. He allowed magic to surface before letting Red loose.

"Sentry station...Now." Boss demanded, pushing his brother aside. "Twelve hour shift."

Red pulled up the hood on his jacket as he began walking towards the stairs. "I'll be stopping by Sans...you'd better stay where I told you to be." Boss yelled as he watched his brother teleport. He sighed before reaching towards the door that sheltered the girl.

He calmly walked in and began pulling at the blankets that she hid under. Chara immediately felt relieved as he lifted her from the spot on the mattress and began walking her to the bathroom where he would wash her by hand and heal her small wounds that surfaced.

Once clean, he assisted her with a large shirt that would cover her scarred body. He took her into his own room where he placed her on his bed. She briefly became overwhelmed with the feeling of kindness as he placed large blankets over her.

"Arms." He demanded. Chara raised them and watched as he slipped on a pair of arm warmers that covered her scars. For the first time in her life, she blushed at the gesture.

"I can't heal you right now." Boss said as he walked towards the door. "Me being angry could kill you during a healing. I'll leave you here until later."

"Wait!" She caught him before he left the room. "Cant you stay here?" Her eyes were still swollen from crying for days. He noticed the humility on her face as he caved, stepping back in the room and sitting himself on his bed. Taking her by the torso, he moved her into his lap.

"Am I going to die?" She asked.

"I'm trying my best, human." He responded.

"I'm not a human." He felt her words cut into her soul as she berated herself. "Why doesn't Sans like me?" She frowned.

He didn't respond. He forced silence into the air. He couldn't think about Sans right now without feeling the need to find him and kill him. He stayed with the girl until she allowed herself to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ya think I don't see you..." Sans adjusted the hood of his jacket while he spoke to nothingness. He stood near the crater he had created in rage days ago. He peered along the treeline, feeling...something.

"If ya think I'm an easy target just look around...I did this." He sighed after getting no response. "I'm feeling a bit threatened...maybe I should just do that again."

Sans was anything but a liar, he gathered magic in the air around him as if to prove himself. The blasters circled around him for only a moment before he began charging them.

"Alright!" Came a voice from the treeline. "I get it." Red emerged behind Sans, taking note of their similarities.

Sans turned to face his alter ego as if in challenge. Red forced magic in defense.

"You're me." Sans scoffed, aiming blasters towards the figure of himself.

"And you me." Red replied, he raised arms in surrender as Sans brought the blasters closer as Red became nervous. "Look just hear me out, yeh?"

"If I remember right, you injured Frisk." Sans became more violent.

"Yeh but so did you." This response earned Red a blaster positioned inches away from his face. "I don't mean that, like, in a bad way...just uh." He was sweating. "She needs help so uh...I figured I would get some help from ya..."

"She needs help?" Sans brushed aside his annoyance for curiosity. "Listen pal, I think I decided she's not good for me...so uh. Forgive me if I really don't give a shit."

"What?" Red spat. "Ya loved her and ya can't deny that. Dunno if ya know but uh...I see a lot of your memories with 'er."

"Memories?" Sans asked, thinking of the images that flooded his memory of Frisk. "You're lying."

"I'm not!" Red pleaded. "I know where she is, and if you haven't guessed, I've gotten some memories of her with this other guy."

"Oh yeah?" Sans threatened. "Like who."

"Some tall dude with orange magic...that's all I can say."

Sans immediately remembered the orange magic that threw him into a fit of rage and lowered his blasters.

"You seen -em too." Red muttered, adjusting his collar.

"Yeah." Sans looked away to avoid showing emotion to the menace in front of him.

"Ya know...Chara split from -er."

"What!?" Sans yet again turned in disbelief.

"Yeh, that bitch is held up in my house with Boss...she's pretty damaged."

Sans became confused. "Wait, Boss? And how is she damaged...I'm not quite understanding."

"I uh, followed Frisk to this other universe where I was gonna kidnap -er...and when I showed up, Chara was just, there. She split their souls."

"Is Frisk alright??" Sans became immediately worried.

"-m not sure...but Charas only got a small chunk of soul to live off of."

"How is she alive?"

"Boss has been healing her...I wanted-ta take Charas soul to get it back to Frisk but it ain't healed yet." Red looked down at his sneakers. "- m not even sure if Frisk is gonna survive without it...She was already pretty damaged."

Sans felt his heart sank...He knew that. He knew Frisk had a stitched together soul that had been damaged so many times it was simply a cluster of scars.

"She's pretty tough ya know..." Sans forced himself to look at the other. "So why would I be able to help."

"Well, I figured ya could help me heal that bitch so we can get our Frisk back...Boss could use some help." Red explained. "Ya hate Chara just as much as I do...and ya obviously aren't interested in Frisk...so why not?"

"Hey this is all you pal. I told you I'm done with her." Sans argued, stuffing his hands into his coat pocket. "Besides...I aint so good at healing. Especially when I have mixed feelings about them."

"What about your brother? Hes gotta be a much better healer than ya...just like mine."

"You want me to risk my brothers life for Frisk? You realize she hasn't exactly been loyal to me."

"Yeah...Look Boss and I can take Chara to your place, well heal her up real nice...then her soul'll help us track Frisk. The fact that yer helping me be with her is revenge enough." Red smiled at the other.

Sans became enticed. She would be where she wants to be and he wouldn't be any part of it. "If I help..." Sans muttered. "If I help you have to keep her from resetting...She can't come back here...I'm sick of being hurt."

"If that's whatcha want." Red offered a hand to make a deal.

Sans reached out, taking the hand of a monster. "Deal."


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey Paps." Sans called out as he watched his younger brother brushing snow off his boots as he came into the house.

"Yes brother?"

"I kinda need your help." Papyrus walked further into the living room.

"Absolutely." He sat.

"We're gonna have...uhh...visitors." Sans muttered.

"Visitors? Like who?"

"Well...I made a deal with someone. This way, I won't ever have to worry about Frisk. She'll be happy wherever she wants to be."

"You shouldn't make dealings with life, Sans."

"Paps, I just really feel like I'm gonna hurt -er if she keeps it up." Sans felt a giant lump of self hatred swell in his throat. "I'd rather she just, disappeared."

Paps remained quiet as he leaned forward, allowing his elbows to rest on his knees as he looked at the carpet below. "Whatever makes you happy brother. You have to think about yourself sometimes."

Tears swelled his vision as he realized he should have confided in his brother sooner. He always kept Paps sheltered from hardship while he himself suffered.

"I'll help however I can." Paps nodded.

"They're meeting us soon. They have Chara."

"Frisk is coming back?" Paps asked in excitement.

"Nah...just Chara." Sans peered at his brother with a grim look. "They separated."

"How is that even possible, Sans?"

"I have no fucking clue...but Chara needs an intense amount of healing...then we're putting them back together."

"And after that?" Paps questioned.

"She's going with one of the others. It's exactly where she wants to be...and She's never resetting again."

Papyrus frowned. "Sans...you know that you're going to regret this, right? How do you know where she wants to be?"

"I don't."

"Then why do you assume she doesn't want to be with you." Papyrus didn't ask, he stated.

They sat together for a moment before Paps stood. "I supposed I'd better prepare then. Let me know if you change your mind."

Paps left the room, taking with him his anger that he confidentially hid behind his kindness. It wasn't that his brother was being selfish in deciding their fate...it was their obvious refusal to talk to each other that bothered him. Sans would never show his true emotion to Frisk, and Frisk would only assume she wasn't wanted.

He focused his anger in cleaning. Sans would watch his brother scrub every dish, dust every object in the room and downright ignore the outside world as he focused on household chores. At least he could safely say they would be prepared for their visitors.

The house remained quiet with only the sounds of furious cleaning heard. Sans felt himself fall asleep on the couch when he became startled by the front door.

"Guys?" It was Undyne.

"Heeey Undyne." Sans peered up from his spot on the couch.

She walked into the home with what appeared to be baked goods, noticing the taller skeleton scrubbing stairs.

"What's up with him?" She gestured at Papyrus.

"Eh...just a mood I guess." Sans lied, watching her lurk into the kitchen and place her items on the table.

"I brought you guys some food seeing as you probably wasted all if your magical energy destroying the woods." She cautiously looked at Paps. "And since Paps has to fucking put up with you and clean up your shit!" She whispered furiously.

"Wait, what did I do!?" Sans whispered back.

"You do this all the fucking time Sans, don't act like he's all fucking hunky dory all the time!" Undyne spat, still whispering.

"Hes perfectly fine, Undyne...I would know my brother."

"You don't even consider your brothers feelings, all this shit you've hid from him and you can't even act like you care!"

As they whispered angrily at each other, Paps stood, confused. He coughed loudly, gaining their attention.

"Hey, Undyne."

"Paaaaaps, hey guuy!" Undyne smiled. "I brought you guys some shit to eat." She laughed.

"Thank you..." Paps frowned at her choice of words.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to get some training done later," she eyed Sans. "To blow off some fucking steam."

"Ah..." Paps replied. "We may have to reschedule...I believe Sans and I have some things to get done today."

Sans sulked into the couch to avoid confrontation.

Undyne laughed. "What the hell does your lazy brother have you doing anyways?"

They both created an awkward air as the brothers looked at each other. It was silently decided that they should tell her.

"Undyne, we're...going to be expelling an intense of magical energy pretty soon."

Undyne scanned their expressions before laughing. "What the fuck is that even supposed to mean?"

Sans spoke. "Your guards. They'll want an explanation for the amount of magical energy that will be coming from this house."

Paps interrupted. "Would it be possible you look the other way?"

She frowned, pushing a chunk of hair behind her ear. "Guys I can't just let you two to whatever you want without consequences. The king is strict on expelling magical energy in large sums...Alphys is afraid it will strengthen the barrier...She's already annoyed at you for your rager in the woods."

"Its healing magic, Undyne." Sans caught her glance. "Frisk is injured." He lied as he watched her expression.

"If she's injured she needs to see Alphys, Sans." Undyne spat, crossing her arms as she stood.

"That's the thing, Undyne. If Alphys or the King catches onto the condition her soul is in...he'll spare her...in the 'mercy kill' kind of way." Sans frowned.

"Please Undyne. You know that I would never ask for this unless it was absolutely necessary." Papyrus kneeled to her. "Even if it ruined my chances of being enlisted in the royal guard."

She became flustered. "I-...I guess I can pull the guards of the west into training for a while." She grabbed the tall kneeling skeletons arm and ushered him up. "But not a word to anyone. Anyone that comes snooping is your fucking problem...and you never spoke with me."

"Thank you Undyne." Paps replied as she began to walk towards the door. Sans thanked her as well before she left. Paps closed the door behind her, turning to face his brother in a fume...

"Brother..." He spoke. "Why did you lie?"


	22. Chapter Twenty-two

Boss continued to check on Chara occasionally. He had calmed down enough to begin healing her however be only did it in small amounts.

This time around, he sat on the edge of his bed, watching her as he pooled healing magic along her torso.

Chara awoke however she wasn't startled with the broad skeleton before her.

"Feeling better?" He asked as he continued the healing process.

She took in the warmth that radiated within her before responding. "Better."

"I apologize for my imbecile brother." He frowned, tugging at the arm warmers he had given her. He allowed the scars to show before placing a hand over them.

"Why aren't you being mean to me?" Chara scolded, pushing his large hand away.

"Do I need to be mean to you?"

"Everyone else is."

"You don't belong here, I'm not going to just treat you like a fellmonster."

"I'm much worse than that..." Her eyes shifted.

"Please." Boss scoffed. "You were sharing a soul with another human. You're only half as bad as you think you are."

She remained silent.

"No wonder my brother took you in."

"He didn't want me. He wanted Frisk."

"This Frisk person may seem nice on the outside however I believe Sans is drawn to you." Boss examined her wounds. "He only likes Frisk because she seems innocent enough. That's something he'll never have."

He traced a hand along her torso. She winced when he placed a hand on her upper thigh...She wasn't used to being touched at all considering she never allowed anyone close to her...other times Frisk got the pleasure of being caressed.

Chara blushed at the thought of either Sans' fooling with them. She always thought it was disgusting until they found Red...She personally thought Sans was a bit of a pussy when it came to showing affection...however Red craved it, just as she was craving it now.

Chara thought for a moment about whether or not this terrifying monster before her would kill her if she attempted anything. She raised up, taking both arms to grasp them around his neck. Instead of pushing her away as anyone else would have done, he accepted the hug, wrapping both arms around her fragile frame.

In this moment she felt just how broad he really was, and just how good he smelled...She tucked herself deeper into his embrace.

Boss began pushing his torso into her, causing her to fall back however she still had arms wrapped around him. He hovered over the injured girl, taking a hand on her face and running it along the curves of her breast and downward. He paused when he felt the warmth from inside her legs.

Looking up, he saw the face of a girl who wanted more. He rubbed her gently, feeling her grind into the touch.

"You know, you're much to injured for this."

Chara pouted when Boss removed his hand. He shifted his weight onto the bed alongside her and pulled her into his chest.

"What do I do about Sans?" She asked, her voice smothered.

"I'll take care of Sans." Boss replied. "All you need to worry about is healing."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Red arrived home. He cautiously entered the house to ensure that Boss wouldn't be waiting for him...they had been getting along fairly well until this.

When there was no brother cleaning or cooking, Red felt the need to find him...He had to let him know of the deal he had struck, regardless of how pissed off Boss was at him. Instead of teleporting, he climbed the stairs. Once he reached his brothers bedroom door, he pushed it ajar, peering inside. He saw the girl alone, tucked into what looked like the comfiest blanket ever. She was sleeping peacefully, she didn't even stir when he pushed the door open farther, cringing at the sound it made.

She looked, dead. So peaceful yet so unaware. Red began taking a step further inside the dark room, pausing when he felt a hand grib his shoulder.

"Arent you being funny." Boss whispered, gripping tighter into his shoulder, pulling him back towards the hall.

Boss slipped a hand through Reds collar and twisted it, pulling him down the stairs where he would be placed on the couch. Red looked down at the floor, avoiding his brothers gaze.

"I'm not trying ta be funny, boss." His older brother pulled the red leather around his neck tighter.

"It sure seems like youre trying to be funny."

"I'm trying to help!" Red attempted to keep his voice quiet.

"All you've done is injure her further. Did you think that when I came back I wouldn't notice??"

"Nah...I knew you would, but. I just got so mad at -er, Boss." His head hung low. "Shes such a bitch, she took away my shot at everything."

"Shes been nothing but docile since I've been dealing with her, Sans." Boss stated as he allowed himself to sit next to his brother. "You're being the difficult one."

Red brushed off the comment with a scoff, looking away.

"I figured you would take a liking to her. She's more damaged than you are."

"I did take a liking to her...I took a liking to Frisk, and this bitch just threw that all away for me." He attempted to stay calm however magic flared. "But that's alright...I got a deal worked out anyhow."

Boss gave him a look of concern. "What have you planned?"

"I'm takin' her to another universe where there's some guys that can help me heal her soul. We can get this shit done much faster with help."

"And then what." Boss mused.

"I take 'er back to Frisk and I put them back together."

"Then what? Then you take the Frisk human back with you?" Boss scoffed. "You don't think this girl is worthy of your time?"

"Nope...I sure as fuck don't."

"The one time someone else cares about you, you inevitably fuck it up." Boss looked at him judgingly before standing. "When are we taking her?"

Red awed Boss in confusion. "Ya gonna let me do that??"

"How else will she heal?" Boss responded while heading towards the staircase. "Well leave when she's ready."

Boss watched him nod before walking up the stairs and into his room.

"Human." He said while opening the door. Chara leaned up and waited for him to approach her.

"Sans is planning to take you somewhere to be healed. I'm not allowing him to bring you there without me." Boss stood in front of her, wrapping arms around her neck to console her.

"Where is 'there'?" She asked.

"I don't know. He plans on healing you to put you back with the other human."

"I can't go back with her." Chara cried, looking up at him. "I'd rather die."

"In my opinion we should take the offer for the healing." Boss swallowed. "I-I don't want you to die...I've been trying so hard to keep you alive and comfortable."

Chara felt tears escape as she took in the words that were being offered to her. She began shaking against his chest and he only held her tighter.

"I'll find a way." He said. "I'll take you before they manage to find the other."


	24. Chapter 24

Papyrus had gathered every towel, every bandage and every blanket while they waited for the arrival of their guests. Sans laid back while Papyrus moreso waited expectantly, eyeing the door.

Red arrived first, bursting through their door, only giving a quick look to his doppelganger who shot up from his position. He looked panicked as he threw a heavy looking bag into the corner. "She ain't doin so well." He breathed, holding the door open.

Boss arrived, carrying Chara limply in his arms. Papyrus stood before him, arms outward ready to take her from Boss's hands and into a warm towel. For a brief moment, they locked eyes. Papyrus noted the danger in the other however didn't back down. He felt anger and fear all at once. Boss averted his gaze, focusing on the task at hand.

Chara began screaming as she was placed on their couch. Sans remained sitting, only eyeing her, attempting to not feel bad about how injured she actually was. He watched Papyrus and (who he assumed was Boss) begin their healing magic. Papyrus knelt by her face, placing ungloved hands that bore holes in his palms on her head to calm her. He placed a hand over her chest while Boss extracted her soul.

"You remember you have to stay still." Boss spoke softly as she calmed, looking over at Papyrus and grimacing briefly.

"H-how...did you...Get here?" She took shaky breaths as she allowed him to comfort her.

"Shhh...It's alright human." Papyrus replied.

Red and Sans watched for several hours as their brothers tirelessly worked to heal her. Occasionally, they would swap healing magic so that the other could restore their magic. Chara had fallen asleep just before Boss pushed her soul back where it had belonged. He watched her momentarily before wiping his brow.

"Sans, could you get this...scarier version of me some refreshments?" Papyrus eyes his alter.

"Yeah bro, hold on." Sans teleported into the kitchen and immediately returned. "Uuuuh...fresh out."

Boss turned to look at Papyrus in amusement.

"Ah...care to take your copy with you to get them. We may need to rejuvenate quickly."'

Sans looked over at Red before stepping towards the door. "Uuuuh...yeah. Sure."

"Sans. Go with this...other Sans." Red rolled his eyes and scoffed as he followed the other out.

They sat in silence before Boss leaned forward.

"The old refreshments trick, huh?" Boss mused.

"You're familiar with that one?" Papyrus glanced at him.

"Surely they understand that we'd be too prepared to purposely run out of refreshments." Boss laughed before looking down.

"This...situation." Papyrus's voice became stale as he pushed a chunk of Charas hair away from her face. "I wasn't told the specifics...what are they planning?"

Boss leaned back. "Red is...taking Chara back to Frisk. That part you know." He sighed. "Then he's taking her...away from Sans."

"Sans told me that she would decide where she wanted to be."

"That is, unfortunately, incorrect. The deal was for my Sans to take her, then render her incapable of a reset."

"Has anyone been able to talk to Chara?"

"Yes...She would rather die than be stuck with the other human."

Papyrus nodded. He hid his anger however he did so poorly. "She didn't take much soul with her...You and I both know that...THEY both know that." He sighed. "Frisk is perfectly fine wherever she is...She may have needed slight healing however she should be doing well now."

Boss stood, moving toward the couch where Chara lay. He placed a hand over her forehead. "I promised her I wouldn't let Sans take her back the other human."

Papyrus looked up at him. "If I'm being honest...She won't live for much longer unless she's returned."

"Her pain, though." Boss lowered his voice. "I won't allow it." He flatly stated.

"Well." Papyrus rose to stand before the taller version of himself. "If you come up with a plan...let me know. I'm all for loyalty however Sans is wrong." They shook hands. "They can have their secret dealings then so can we."


End file.
